Lip balms are well known in the marketplace and can be purchased at any drug store, department store, grocery store, etc. These products are sold under such names as Burt's Bees®, Chapstick®, Carmex® and Blistex®. These products are made of a blend of a one or more oils and wax as the majority ingredients. Recently there is more tendency toward natural ingredients rather than using fillers, oil based products such as paraffin wax, and synthetic flavors and scents.